UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO
by Bermone
Summary: Me uno a la SEMANA DE PAREJAS MKR con mi pareja favorita. ¿Podría Clef volver a encontrar un amor después de ser rechazado por la mujer que amaba? Unos ojos azules le darán la respuesta. U.A Clef/Marina, Lucy/Lantis, Paris/Anaís.
1. Cap 1 Despedida

**UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO.**

Me uno a la SEMANA DE PAREJAS MKR con mi pareja favorita. ¿Podría Clef volver a encontrar un amor después de ser rechazado por la mujer que amaba? Unos ojos azules le darán la respuesta. U.A Clef/Marina, Lucy/Lantis, Paris/Anaís.

Esta es una historia ambientada en una ciudad imaginaria, con calles imaginarias en un mundo imaginario, espero les agrade.

 _ **CAP 1 DESPEDIDA**_

 _Era un día lluvioso de principios de marzo, la luz del atardecer se colaba entre los árboles de aquel parque y proyectaba luces iridiscentes por doquier iluminando la silueta de una mujer que se protegía de la lluvia con ayuda de una sombrilla y caminaba hacia un auto estacionado al otro lado de la calle dejando atrás a un hombre que la miraba con tristeza, con un sabor amargo en la boca. La vio alejarse, encender el auto y marcharse sin siquiera voltear a mirar en su dirección._

 _Largo rato pasó con las manos en los bolsillos sin intención de nada más que estar allí y mirar el horizonte, recordando cada momento que pasó con ella, sin embargo, el mundo seguía girando y la vida continuaba._

 _Fue en un impulso, tal vez un nuevo pensamiento o simplemente su propio cuerpo que lo obligaba a moverse, en el que el hombre bañado por el agua que caía sin piedad, se decidió por fin salir de su letargo y caminar en dirección opuesta a la de la mujer que lo abandonó, no porque fuera ese el camino hacia su casa, sino, porque así quizá lograría entender y reconocer su separación. Aceptaría la decisión que ella había tomado, jamás volvería a saber de él. El destino ya no estaba de su parte, y sus caminos ahora se habían desviado para nunca más volverse a cruzar._

" _Lo siento Clef, ya no puedo seguir así, me he enamorado de alguien más". Recordaba su voz tan nítidamente como si estuviera ella diciéndoselo frente a frente otra vez. La persona de la que hablaba era el dueño de la empresa donde ella trabajaba, lo había visto en persona una o dos veces, pero había sido poca la interacción entre ambos. Nunca había sospechado nada, nunca pensó que eso pudiera ser posible, sin embargo era real y el dolor lo embargó de nuevo. Bajaba desde su pecho hasta sus pies y de nuevo subía hasta su cabeza para hacerle recordar cuánto la amaba, cuánto la seguía amando. Pero ese amor ya no era correspondido, fue cambiado por otro amor, por otra vida, otro camino y eso dolía más que nada en el mundo._

 _Lo habían cambiado por dinero. Él sabía que no lo tenía aún, era un detalle insignificante comparado con todo lo que tenían juntos, o creía que tenían. Estaba seguro de que las cosas iban a mejorar, él podía hacer que funcionaran, pero ella no quiso quedarse a ver, no quiso esperar a construir un mundo juntos, lo que había ahora no era suficiente, él no era suficiente. Y dolía, vaya que dolía._

 _Arrastraba los pies sin rumbo fijo, totalmente empapado, con su cabello lavanda oscurecido por el agua cuando escuchó un triste lamento que venía de un callejón._

 _Curioso por el sonido se acercó hasta un contenedor de basura y abrió la tapa para descubrir tres pequeños gatitos de no más de una semana inmóviles. Esperó un momento, y con el dedo un poco tembloroso por el frío y el temor a lo que fuera a encontrar, los tocó para verificar que estuvieran con vida, pero al tocar el primero se dio cuenta que no había sobrevivido, lo mismo sucedió con el segundo. Ya no tenía esperanzas con el tercero, porque al tocarlo no se movió, pero un leve chillido salió de su pequeño cuerpecito y lo alertó. Estaba vivo, había cosas mucho peores que un corazón roto. La pequeña bola de pelos estaba viva y él también. Podía empezar de nuevo, podía seguir adelante con su sueño, lo construiría solo, y qué más daba, salvaría aquella pequeña vida, sería su nueva compañera, la que lo vería crecer y construir y ser mejor._

 _Sin pensarlo del todo, Clef lo abrazó y lo acunó en sus brazos. Era una bola peluda sucia, mojada y fría. Tal vez no se distinguiera ahora el color, pero eso era lo de menos. Clef había encontrado un ancla para su corazón dolido, y la pequeña cosita que reposaba en sus brazos había encontrado un hogar._


	2. Cap 2 Hermosa

El siguiente cap contiene apartes de la canción You are beautiful de James Blunt, espero que lo disfruten.

 _ **CAP 2 HERMOSA**_

 _My life is brilliant_

 _My love is pure_

 _I saw an angel_

 _Of that I'm sure…_

Años después…

Los amplios ventanales estaban cerrados y la habitación a oscuras. Había papeles desparramados en un escritorio junto a una taza con restos de lo que parecía ser café, y ropa del día anterior puesta con descuido sobre una silla. Todo el lugar podía verse desde la entrada del apartamento, un loft espacioso que servía de dormitorio y oficina al mismo tiempo para su ocupante. Las paredes blancas daban la impresión de amplitud y parecía como si el mobiliario se confabulara para dar la sensación de paz.

La cama estaba desordenada, sus sábanas grises contrastaban con lo que parecía un copo esponjoso y blanco que yacía en una esquina mientras un bulto, un revoltijo de almohadas, cobijas, sábanas y tal vez un ser vivo -no se podría saber desde aquella distancia- de considerable tamaño abarcaba el medio sin moverse. Debía tener, pues, un sueño muy profundo.

A simple vista parecía un lugar tranquilo y apacible sin contar con el ruido que se escuchaba por todo el lugar.

El despertador sonaba insistentemente anunciando desde hacía media hora, el momento de levantarse. Por fin una mano salió de la manta que cubría todo el cuerpo y apagaba tal infernal sonido. Eran las 7:00 am cuando el hombre de ojos azules y cabello lila, se incorporaba de la cama para mirar su celular.

― ¡Son las siete de la mañana! ― Brincó de la cama sorprendido por la información, se suponía que ya debía estar listo para salir, y apenas si se había despertado.

El ocupante del apartamento era un hombre alto, de ojos azules y cabello lavanda, de porte aristocrático, tenía 35 años de edad, soltero y vivía solo en su apartamento con la única compañía de su gata blanca Nikona.

― Miau― Maulló la gata desperezándose para alcanzar a su esclavo, perdón, su humano y enredársele en los pies.

―Nikona, ahora no tengo tiempo para consentirte, a ver, solo un poco, tengo afán― Nunca podría negarle nada a esa bola peluda. Su única compañera desde hacía al menos 4 años, desde aquella vez que esa rubia de ojos ambarinos le rompiera el corazón. Se tomó el tiempo –que no tenía– para darle de comer a su consentida gata y de paso terminar de despertarse y recordarse a sí mismo la relevancia de ese día en particular.

Clef era un hombre reservado, introvertido, solitario y dedicado a su trabajo, al que por cierto ya llegaba tarde para llegar a cerrar un contrato muy importante con una multinacional dedicada a la tecnología.

Tecleó el nombre de su asistente con acelerada vehemencia y esperó a que contestaran el teléfono.

― ¿Señor Clef?

―Caldina. Buenos días― Hablaba mientras preparaba el café con algo de prisa, para casi atragantarse con él después de escuchar a su asistente.

―Pensé que al llegar usted ya estaría aquí, pero no lo veo por ningún lado― Su interlocutor soltó una maldición por lo bajo y trató de calmarse para responder. No quería decirle que se había quedado dormido por haber estado trabajando hasta tarde en su casa, eso no era propio de él así que solo evadió el tema.

― Caldina, necesito que hagas tiempo con los de Autozam mientras llego. No hay más espacio para ultimar detalles, creo que llegaré justo a tiempo para la reunión, pero si no es así, tú debes encargarte.

―Sí señor― Colgó el teléfono y rápidamente se deshizo de su acostumbrado pijama de camiseta y pantalón blancos para meterse a la ducha y refrescarse rápidamente.

Su traje violeta oscuro con camisa blanca lo esperaban en el vestidor. Trató de vestirse lo más rápido posible, la imagen lo era todo, cerrar un trato con Autozam significaría el crecimiento de su empresa Céfiro. Eran buenos en lo que hacían, su fuerte era la publicidad utilizando diseños y tecnología de punta. Si podían cerrar el trato, Céfiro tendría un cliente exclusivo que le abriría las puertas a las grandes ligas.

Repasaba su discurso y los posibles puntos de negociación de camino al auto. Al llegar y tratar de prenderlo, el auto no respondía.

― ¡Maldición! ―Golpeó con violencia el volante. Las palabras fuertes no eran su estilo, pero vaya que este día estaba de mal en peor. Trató de prender de nuevo el auto varias veces pero seguía sin responder. Tendría que ir al trabajo en metro.

Con resignación cogió sus carpetas con todos los papeles importantes, su abrigo y salió a la calle.

Eran las 7:30 am de un día frío de finales de septiembre, y la reunión era a las 8:30 am. Con algo de suerte y una buena maratón a la estación más cercana, podría llegar a tiempo.

El metro subterráneo estaba abarrotado de gente. Las personas iban y venían rumbo a su trabajo o estudio. La ruta que le serviría llegó a la hora estipulada sin retrasos. De nuevo pensó, con suerte llegaría a su trabajo. Al entrar, se dio cuenta que no había ningún asiento libre, tendría que repasar los documentos de pie sostenido de un tubo. No montaba en metro desde hacía varios años, y se le hacía un poco extraño sentirse empujado de un lado para otro, sin poder hacer nada. El ambiente era estresante, los olores indescifrables, las personas inexpresivas.

El vehículo comenzó a andar y el hombre se concentró en repasar la negociación.

Dos paradas más adelante, el metro se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron y volvieron a cerrarse. Pronto, comenzó a moverse bruscamente y producto de ese cambio, alguien chocó con él provocando que soltara todos los papeles que tenía en la mano.

Un olor a rosas y a brisa fresca invadió sus sentidos cuando se agachó y trató de recuperar los documentos del piso. Fue algo que no esperaba entre todo ese ambiente cargado de estrés, sudor, metal y más cosas que no tenía la intención de identificar.

― Lo siento mucho― Escuchó la voz delicada de una mujer, al tiempo que sentía el roce de sus cabellos en las manos.

― No se preocupe ― Se sorprendió diciendo aquello, puesto que había tirado todo su trabajo y ahora sus papeles estaban sucios llenos de mugre virus y bacterias recolectados por miles y miles de pies que pisaron aquel lugar.

― Es mi culpa, déjeme ayudarle ― Fue incapaz de articular palabra, estaba concentrado en su voz, en su aroma. Unas manos ágiles recogieron lo que su dueña tiró mientras él las miraba diligentemente.

Cuando terminaron, los dos se levantaron y la chica lo miró para entregarle sus objetos caídos con una sonrisa. La sonrisa más hermosa que jamás haya existido en la tierra.

― No hay problema ― Sus manos blancas, suaves y tersas rozaron las suyas, lo que provocó una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, y sus ojos. Sus ojos azules como el mar lo atraparon completamente. Clef quiso alargar es momento por siempre, recordar cada facción cada color, cada emoción y sonido que provinieran de ella. Qué ironía, no había sentido nada así desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pudo ver que tenía el cabello liso, largo y azul el cual enmarcaba sus hermosas facciones, y que debajo de su abrigo de principios de otoño, ella era delgada y casi tan alta como él. Se atrevió a sonreír aunque un poco, no quería parecer estúpido.

Lastimosamente las cosas buenas no duran para siempre, y esta vez el destino no quiso que durara tan solo un segundo más.

― Marina, hay un asiento libre allí, vamos ― La chica se sobresaltó sorprendida por la interrupción. Parecía que hubiera olvidado completamente a su acompañante.

―Ah, sí, claro ― Aceptó la oferta del castaño y volvió la mirada hacia Clef mientras se alejaba y tomaba asiento.

Las estaciones seguían pasando y Clef ya no pudo concentrarse en su trabajo, la miraba de reojo cada tanto, hablando con el chico peli castaño y de ojos verdes que estaba de pie frente a ella. Parecían estar pasándola realmente bien, ella sonreía alegremente, lo que para el pelilavanda debió de haber sido algo inusualmente hermoso en su mundo de trabajo y responsabilidades. Inseguro y sorprendido por la extraña sensación que una desconocida le propiciaba, trató de serenarse, de mirar todo racionalmente. Seguramente todo era parte de su falta de sueño, del estrés, y más que todo de la soledad, fiel compañera en otros tiempos, pero una gran carga en la actualidad.

El tiempo pasaba y Clef la seguía mirando con admiración, ella notó su mirada insistente y lo miró fugazmente con una sonrisa. Podría imaginarse mirándola cada día todos los días con la misma admiración del primero.

Media hora después de haberla visto por primera vez, Marina, así era como había escuchado nombrarla al peli castaño, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la puerta con su acompañante. Celf no sabía cómo reaccionar, el tiempo se acababa, y él no podía decirle absolutamente nada a aquella mujer. El tren se detuvo, la chica salió y el la vio irse por la plataforma hacia las escaleras antes de continuar con su camino.

¿Volvería a verla?

¿Cuántas eran las posibilidades de que eso ocurriera?

¿Si volviera a verla le diría algo?

¿Qué podría ser ese algo?

¿Ese sería su novio? No parecía

 _You're beautiful, you're beautiful_

 _You're beautiful, it's true_

 _I saw your face in a crowded place_

 _And I don't know what to do_

 _Because I'll never be with you_

No estaba seguro de nada, su mente le daba vueltas y más vueltas. 10 minutos más tarde, era su hora de bajar. No había podido concentrarse en el trabajo y solo esperaba que el trato se cerrara hoy, pero ahora había algo más que trabajo en su cabeza, y ella era la culpable.

Literalmente tuvo que correr para poder estar a tiempo en la reunión.

El reloj marcaba las 8:35 am cuando llegó agitado a la oficina. Una mujer trigueña y cabello rosa lo estaba esperando con actitud un tanto nerviosa.

― ¡Oh señor, por todos los dioses, pensé que jamás llegaría! ― Se apresuró a llegar hasta él para casi arrebatarle el abrigo.

― ¿Ya llegaron? ― Preguntó atribulado por la atención que recibía de la enérgica asistente.

― Si, ya lo están esperando en la sala de reuniones. Tuve que entretenerlos poniéndoles algunos de los videos de las publicidades que hemos hecho. Espero no estén inconformes con su retraso.

― Espero que no.

Las negociaciones estuvieron bastante difíciles, y duraron un par de horas. Céfiro tuvo que ceder en algunas de sus demandas, pero en los puntos cruciales tuvieron éxito.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente pero la magia de unos ojos azules aún seguía allí, calentando un corazón que se pensaba ya estaba muerto. Al final de la tarde, cuando estaba terminando sus últimos pendientes del día, su celular sonó.

― ¿Aló?

― _Hola Clef, espero no haber interrumpido tu trabajo._

― Hola Latis, por supuesto que no, ya estaba terminando. ¿A qué debo tu llamada?

― _Sabía que lo habías olvidado, así que llamé para recordarte y si es necesario obligarte a asistir a la cena de esta noche. Anaís y Paris ya confirmaron._

― No tienes que obligarme, allá estaré.

― _8 en punto. Te esperamos, Lucy está muy emocionada por verte._

― ya lo creo. Nos vemos.

Se quedó mirando el teléfono por algunos segundos después de colgar. Su grupo de amigos era el mejor, pero debido a su trabajo, no los veía muy a menudo. La reunión de ese día era especial, y no podía faltar. Tenía el presentimiento que algo grande pasaría.

A las 5pm en punto salió de la empresa rumbo a casa para cambiarse. Pensó una vez más en la chica de cabello azul.

¿Se la encontraría de regreso a casa? Tendría que tomar la misma ruta.

¿Hablaría con ella en caso de verla?

¿Ella estaría interesada en alguien como él?

¿Lo tomaría como un perdedor más?

Ninguna de sus preguntas tuvo respuesta. La chica simplemente no apareció en ninguna de las estaciones por las que pasó el metro.

Sabía que las probabilidades eran demasiado bajas como para tener alguna esperanza, pero la tuvo, quiso creer que el destino le tenía programado algo hermoso y delicado como ella. Un ángel, sin lugar a dudas. Pero no.

Entre todo el bullicio, los olores, la incomodidad, el estrés y la monotonía, Clef terminó su recorrido, llegó a casa, saludó a su hermosa acompañante peluda, le dio de comer, se dio una ducha y se arregló lo más rápido posible para evitar cualquier contratiempo.

Su auto no había funcionado en la mañana, pero nada perdía si lo volvía a intentar. Abrió la puerta se sentó, metió las llaves e irónicamente encendió a la primera, así que no perdió tiempo y salió a la casa de sus amigos.

Conoció a Latis en el colegio. El pelinegro siempre fue bueno en los deportes y popular con las chicas, aunque ninguna se comparó jamás a Lucy, su verdadero amor. Clef en cambio solo se interesaba en sus estudios y no era muy popular con las chicas, aunque eso no había cambiado mucho.

Conocieron a Lucy por casualidad en una visita al museo, desde que Clef los vio, supo que esa iba a ser la mujer de su vida. Una década ha pasado y aquella niña de cabello de fuego seguía cautivando a su mejor amigo. Pasaron muchas cosas, se alejaron muchas veces; unas por estudio, y otras por trabajo, pero nada pudo separarlos.

Al tocar la puerta, se sintió incómodo, se alegraba por Lantis, por su vida, su trabajo, su hogar. Se alegraba de que Lantis tuviera una mujer que lo amara y quisiera formar parte de sus proyectos, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía fuera de lugar, y el remordimiento lo invadía cada vez que los veía, no quería sentir aquello, quería ser parte de su mundo, pero el tiempo lo había hecho incapaz de tal cosa.

Cuando terminó su relación con Presea, se volvió solitario, casi no salía con sus amigos y se dedicó al trabajo. Muy en el fondo le dolía no tener ese apoyo incondicional, esa complicidad, esa intimidad que hay en una relación. Quería tenerla, pero no sabía cómo dar el paso. Tenía miedo de ser rechazado otra vez y por eso se escondía a la menor oportunidad. Pensó de nuevo en aquellos ojos azules y la nostalgia embargó su ser.

La puerta se abrió y salió un torbellino rojo para envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo

― Oh, Clef, tiempo sin verte. Me tenías muy preocupada, hace mucho que no te veía, estás muy guapo. Mírate ― Sonrió con suspicacia cuando lo soltó

― Hola Lucy, lo siento, he estado un poco ocupado últimamente ― Sonrió de la misma manera. Lucy tenía un aire muy similar al de Nikona, no podía negarle nada, era como un imán, con un solo abrazo te desarmaba, te daba cariño y refugio. Lantis debía ser el hombre más afortunado del planeta.

― Entremos está haciendo mucho frío y no quiero que te escapes, los chicos te están esperando.

Al entrar, vio a Lantis y a Paris parados frente a la chimenea hablando trivialidades. Eran sus amigos de toda la vida. Paris era el más joven de los tres. Fueron vecinos cuando niños, pero tuvieron que separarse cuando el peliverde tuvo que mudarse a otra ciudad por el trabajo de su padre. Nunca perdieron contacto, y para cuando regresó para quedarse definitivamente años después, ya tenía una hermosa familia conformada por su esposa Anaís –Que casualmente era amiga de la infancia de Lucy– Y su pequeña hija.

― Bueno, ya llegué, no digan que no cumplo mi palabra ―

― ¡Clef! ―Dijeron los dos al unísono. Apretones de mano, palabras de bienvenida y uno que otro abrazo, lo hizo sentir realmente bien.

― Aposté con Lantis que no vendrías hoy, por tu culpa acabo de perder uno grande.

―Págame― Habló el pelinegro serio sin siquiera pestañear.

―No puedo creer que apostaras en mi contra― Se indignó falsamente el ojiazul, mientras veía cómo se intercambiaban el dinero a costa suya. Sonrió, estar con ellos era como estar en casa. Ellos siempre habían sido su familia desde que quedara solo hace demasiado tiempo como para recordarlo.

― ¡Tío Clef! ―Una pequeña rubia se abalanzó para abrazarlo.

― Esmeralda, que hermosa estás hoy, mírate, ya eres toda una mujercita― La niña, llamada así en honor a su tía que murió joven, ya contaba con 5 años y era tan hermosa y dulce como su madre.

― No me des ideas Clef, o me tocará empezar a andar armado para ahuyentar al que se quiera acercar a mi tierna hija.

― ¡Papá! ― Lo regañó su hija ―No le pongas atención tío, te estábamos esperando ― Un adorable mohín adornó su delicado rostro. Estaba rodeado de mujeres irresistibles.

― Mírala, igualita a su madre, soy un cero a la izquierda en esta familia ― Lo dijo en broma, aunque todos sabían que la que tomaba las decisiones era Anaís, nunca podría confiársele nada al impredecible peliverde.

― Lo sé ― Confirmó con suspicacia el recién llegado.

― No le pongas atención, ven, vamos al comedor, te sentarás a conmigo y me contarás cómo está Nikona ―La pequeña lo arrastró y a duras penas pudo recibir la copa de vino que le ofrecía su anfitrión.

Sentados a la mesa, el ambiente familiar era muy acogedor. Todos eran felices y hablaban plácidamente de sus vidas, sus sueños, sus intereses. Clef se dejó llevar por la atmósfera y se sintió cálido, querido y extrañamente cómodo.

Un tintineo de una copa lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

― Escuchen todos ―Habló la pelirroja ― Lantis y yo queremos que ustedes sean los primeros en saberlo.

― Escúpelo ya mujer, me muero de la curiosidad― Paris se llevó un buen codazo de su mujer por imprudente.

― ¡Lantis y yo vamos a casarnos! ― Chilló emocionada.

― Eso no es nuevo, ya llevan como 5 años viviendo juntos ― Otro codazo en la misma costilla.

― Lo siento Lucy, Paris a veces no sabe lo que es la delicadeza.

― Pero tiene razón ― Habló el próximo a casarse ― Hay otra cosa que no les hemos contado―

― ¡Estoy embarazada!

― Oh por Dios, Lucy, te lo tenías bien guardado ― Un abrazo de su amiga sacó a todos de aturdimiento, y la pareja se llenó rápidamente de felicitaciones y buenos deseos. Se lo merecían, llevaban mucho tiempo buscando tener hijos, pero no habían podido. El último recurso, un tratamiento con hormonas, dieta, ejercicio, y otras más cosas de las que Clef no se enteró, les rindió frutos.

― ¿Y para cuándo será el matrimonio? ― Preguntó Anaís cuanto todo volvió a la normalidad.

― En un mes― Respondió Latis.

― ¿No es demasiado pronto? ― Esta vez fue el turno de Clef para preguntar

― No va a ser algo pomposo, queremos que sea discreto, solo con las personas que queremos, ustedes y nuestras familias, nadie más.

― Además Lucy quiere lucir su vestido sin que se le note la barriga.

― ¡Lantis! ― Lo regañó su futura esposa.

― Lo siento.

― Pero tienes razón, es mejor antes de que empiece a notarse. ¿No creen?

― Por supuesto que sí― Apoyaron todos al unísono.

El ambiente festivo se calmó un poco y Clef volvió a pensar en aquellos ojos azules. Tal vez si viajaba en metro a la misma hora podría volverla a ver, tal vez si tenía suerte, lo reconocería, y tal vez podrían empezar una charla, tal vez, tal vez.

―Clef, Celf ― Escuchó a lo lejos ―Estás muy callado ¿Tienes alguna noticia para contar? ―Preguntó la futura madre.

― Para nada ― Sin contar con la hermosa mujer que había visto en el metro, nada podía llegar a llamarse noticia, o sí, lo había olvidado ―Solo que hoy cerré un trato muy importante para mi empresa.

― Eso es bueno ― Respondió Lantis

― Si, esperamos que el próximo año haya un crecimiento significativo para nosotros.

― Si, además…― La pelirroja interrumpió a su pareja para que no empezaran a hablar de negocios. Siempre que se juntaban terminaban hablando de rentabilidades, crecimientos, mercados y demás. Eso a ella no le importaba, le importaba más lo que iba a proponerle al ojiazul.

― Qué bien, oye Clef, tengo una amiga, ―Ahí iba de nuevo, Lucy no paraba de presentarle amigas, lo hacía con buena intención pero con ninguna había habido química― llevamos mucho tiempo de amigas, la conocí en el colegio. Estuvo viviendo muchos años en el extranjero, pero acaba de mudarse definitivamente a la ciudad. Quería presentártela hoy, pero no pudo porque tenía una presentación muy importante.

― no sé Lucy, eres muy amable, pero creo que por hoy paso.

― Está bien, cuando quieras conocer a alguien me dices, sé que ella puede ser tu tipo. Es hermosa, inteligente, un poco malgeniada, pero de buen corazón― Clef la miró muy serio ―. Está bien, no insistiré más, pero es muy probable que la conozcas en mi boda.

― Está bien, hasta entonces.

La charla se derivó a otras cosas más interesantes, como por ejemplo el nombre del futuro hijo. Lucy quería ponerle Zagato si era niño y Lantis quería nombrarla Lyra si era niña. Las apuestas las empezó como siempre Paris, quien votó por que fuera niña, Clef pensó en un varón y Anaís en una niña.

La cena terminó entre risas y comentarios subidos de tono por parte del ojiambarino, junto con los insistentes codazos de su abochornada esposa.

Los días empezaron a transcurrir silenciosamente. Las visitas a la estación del metro se hicieron frecuentes. Clef esperaba encontrarla de algún modo en algún momento, pero eso nunca sucedía. Cambió de horarios, de estaciones pero nada. La mujer se esfumó como había llegado. Las esperanzas lo abandonaron y tres semanas después volvió a su rutina y así siguió pasando el tiempo hasta el día soñado por sus amigos.


	3. Cap 3 Reencuentro

_**CAP 3 REENCUENTRO**_

Lantis se sentía nervioso. Enfundado en su traje negro se veía imponente, con su habitual seriedad, trataba de no demostrar lo asustado que estaba. Estaban en una habitación del primer piso del hotel en el que se realizaría la boda.

― ¿Recuerdas tus votos? Cuando me casé con Anaís olvidé los míos.

― No le digas eso, lo pondrás más nervioso ―Hablaba el pelilavanda mientras le organizaba las mancornas al novio.

― Acuérdate de su nombre, sería algo muy desafortunado que la llamaras por otro.

― ¡Ya, no digas más, no estás ayudando en nada! ― Definitivamente estaba perdiendo la paciencia, Paris no sabía cuándo cerrar la boca.

― ¿Y si se arrepiente y te deja plantado en el altar?

― ¡Paris! ― Esta vez fueron los dos al unísono que lo callaron.

― Creo que necesito un trago ―Habló de nuevo después de un rato.

― Eso debería decirlo Lantis que es el que se va a casar ―Lo reprendió Clef.

― Puedo traer para los tres ―

― Esa no es una mala idea ―Por fin el pelinegro articuló palabra. Había estado inusualmente callado durante el día.

Llegaron al lugar de la boda. Habían decidido un espacio abierto a pesar de la llegada del otoño. Detrás del hotel, había un hermoso prado rodeado de árboles frondosos de tonalidades amarillas y rojizas que adornaban el lugar.

El sitio estaba decorado delicadamente. Sillas a lado y lado del altar protegido todo por una gran carpa blanca de la que pendían innumerables lucecitas ambarinas, era el foco de atención. Faltaba poco por caer la noche, así que las luces se veían especialmente bellas acompañadas de las decoraciones de flores en tonalidades blancas y rosadas. Todo parecía hecho para un evento de ensueño.

Los dos padrinos acompañaron al novio hasta el altar. Los invitados ya estaban en posición, lo mismo el ministro que los iba a casar. Clef terminó de arreglarle la corbata cuando la marcha nupcial anunció la entrada de la novia.

Cuando Lantis vio a Lucy, no pudo separar sus ojos de ella. Se veía bellísima, radiante enfundada en su vestido blanco. El ambiente se llenó de admiración, los invitados habían empezado a llorar, los hermanos de la novia la veían como extasiados y el novio sintió que las mariposas en su estómago revivían súbitamente. El amor se sentía en el aire, podías casi tocarlo, estaba allí y Clef iba a ser testigo de tan hermosa unión.

Aunque la protagonista era la novia, Clef no pudo dejar de notar un cabello azul que ondeaba detrás de la novia. Confundido, agudizó sus sentidos, y cuando la dueña salió de detrás de la novia, su sorpresa fue tal, que casi se marea y cae al piso.

Aquella chica era la amiga de la que tanto le había hablado Lucy, y a la que había evitado tanto ver por esperar un fantasma, la sorpresa más grande era que eran la misma persona. La chica lo miró, lo reconoció, le sonrió y el mundo se detuvo.

Quiso concentrarse en la boda, en los votos, en la electrizante imagen que proporcionaban los novios, en el amor con que se miraban, excitados por empezar una vez más otro camino para los dos, por construir un sueño, una familia. Por la devoción con la que se miraban al ponerse las argollas y el beso que sellaba su eterno amor.

Todo no era más que un breve ruido en el incesante golpeteo de su corazón.

Las preguntas volvieron a surgir.

¿Hablaría con ella?

¿Qué le diría?

¿Le parecería interesante?

¿Y si no le parecía atractivo?

La ceremonia terminó y comenzó la recepción. Trató de no buscar a la mujer sin antes no tener un plan de acción.

Las palabras como padrino del novio le salieron atropelladas, pero como lo había ensayado incontables veces, pudo sacar todo a flote con mínimos errores, evitando con mucha fuerza de voluntad la mirada de aquellos ojos que lo llevarían a la perdición.

Todos quedaron emocionados por tan emotivo discurso, y pudo descansar para pensar en qué decirle al hermoso ángel que se había encontrado una mañana fría de principios de otoño.

Intentó mezclarse entre los invitados. Se gastó algunas bromas con Paris, bailó un par de canciones con Esmeralda, le dio un par de consejos a Lantis, y tomó una que otra copa de vino, pero nada se le venía a la mente y evitarla era algo que no podía seguir haciendo.

La noche había caído, las estrellas se veían hermosas a la luz de la luna. Los árboles se mecían con la suave brisa nocturna y Clef se encontraba absorto mirando el paisaje. Había pasado casi toda la noche tratando de hablarle a la chica de cabello azul y al mismo tiempo la evitaba. Qué contradicción más absurda. Suspiró.

― Si, las estrellas te hacen suspirar ― Una voz a sus espaldas lo sorprendió.

― Creo que nos recuerdan lo pequeños que somos en este vasto universo― Respondió sin siquiera pensarlo.

― Es cierto, pero aun así son hermosas ― la voz de la mujer se había acercado hasta estar a su lado

― Tienes razón ― Lo miró en señal de reconocimiento y el respondió con una leve sonrisa.

― Mucho gusto, soy Marina ― Le tendió la mano, y no le preguntó por qué la había evitado toda la noche, no le recordó el momento en que se conocieron, no le reclamó ni intentó alejarse de él como él mismo lo estaba haciendo.

― Clef ―Recibió su mano con agrado, y la sintió tan delicada como la primera vez ―El gusto es mío ― Quería decirle que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en la vida, pero eso sería demasiado arriesgado. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, podría decírselo más adelante. Después de todo, tendrían toda una vida.

 _You're beautiful, you're beautiful_

 _You're beautiful, it's true_

 _James Blunt - You're beautiful_

Una historia había terminado hacía 4 años, pero ese día bajo las estrellas y la luz de la luna llena, una nueva y maravillosa historia comenzaba.

Clef había conocido al amor de su vida sin siquiera proponérselo, el destino se había encargado de encontrarlos, de él dependía que fuera un final feliz, y seguramente así sería.


End file.
